


Devilishly Sweet

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: They bake a cake...and make out a little.





	Devilishly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/gifts).



“David, are you telling me you have never baked a cake?” Patrick is only half shocked by this admission. He assumes that David and his mom share similar cooking habits (or lack thereof) after hearing about the _an-chilada_ fiasco.  

“Eating them doesn’t count?”

“No, it doesn’t. Wow, I know you’ve lived a pretty privileged life, but this takes the cake,” Patrick says with a smile and hip checks David.

“You’re not funny,” David replies with an eye roll and slight smirk.

“Let’s bake a cake together. It will be fun, I promise. And you’ll get to eat cake in the end.”

“Okay. Just remember, you asked for this. So if you decide to break up with me after tonight…”

“We’re baking a cake, David, not installing an engine.” Hmm, maybe this isn’t the best idea, Patrick wonders briefly. He has to figure out a way to make this fun for David.

__________

Going to Brebner’s still gave David frightening flashbacks from his attempt at working there. Patrick decided it would be best to go to the store by himself. He wants to be sure that David begins the process with minimal anxiety and stress. But he is dating David Rose, so there is only so much he can do.

“Wait, we are making the cake from scratch? I thought you’d buy one of those boxes where all we do is add eggs,” David exclaims upon seeing all of the ingredients spread across the counter in Ray’s kitchen.

“We’re doing this together. It will be okay,” Patrick says placing his hands on David’s shoulders. He knows this tends to help David stay calm. David let’s out a deep sigh and nods, indicating that he is ready to move forward. Patrick turns on the oven to 325.

“Okay, what kind of cake are we making?”

“Devil’s Food! I know how much you like chocolate. This is very rich and moist.”

“Please don’t say that word ever again.” David makes a disgusted face.

“Noted. Alright, the first step is to combine all of the dry ingredients. I’ll measure them and you can add them to the bowl?”

“I can measure a couple of things. Just let me know how much.”

Patrick smiles. He is so glad that David seems into this. He leans over to kiss David on the cheek. In response, his boyfriend flashes that enduring smile of his. Patrick has a great idea!

“How about I give you a kiss for every step you complete? Think of it as a form of positive reinforcement.”

“Mmm...I could be into that idea. My parent’s idea of positive reinforcement was to send me to summer camp, but I think that was more for them than me. I like your version better.”

Patrick feels incredibly blessed to be a part of David’s life. He wants to teach David so many things and engage him in new experiences. Though they just labeled their relationship last week, Patrick can’t help but think of a future with David. And to think, only a few months ago he was still engaged to Rachel, slated for a future that wasn’t really what he wanted. He wants to tell David about her, but what if he freaks out and calls off their budding relationship. From the snippets he has gathered about David’s past, he has been quick to end relationships. What if David realizes that he’s not worth it? Patrick doesn’t want to imagine life without David. Never has he known the joy and happiness he has felt since meeting him. What if that goes away? He can’t go back to her and there is only one David Rose. And, right now, he is his and he won’t let anything get in the way of this.

He hands the measuring spoons to David. They alternate between adding the dry ingredients. Patrick adds 2 cups of flour to the large mixing bowl. David adds 1 teaspoon of baking powder. Patrick grabs David’s left hand, places a soft kiss on his moisturized flesh. Next, Patrick adds 2 cups of sugar, while David adds 2 teaspoons of baking soda. This time Patrick gently locks his lips onto the bottom of David’s right ear lobe and tugs slightly with a small lick at the end. David shudders. The last of the dry ingredients includes ¾ cup of cocoa powder, which Patrick adds in, and 1 teaspoon of salt, which David pours in. David looks at Patrick, hungrily and anxiously, desperately wondering where the next kiss will land. Patrick grabs David’s face, tilting it downward, and plants a solid kiss to his forehead. David groans softly.

“I have to keep you guessing. Alright, next we add the wet ingredients.”

First, Patrick pours in 1 cup of oil and hands the cup to David to add 1 cup of milk. Patrick stands behind David, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. He starts by brushing his nose across the back of David’s neck. He sees goosebumps immediately arise. He opens his mouth to caress the sensitive, raised skin with his tongue and mouth. Without saying a word, he returns to the bowl and begins to stir the ingredients together. David stands there dumbfounded and lost in his thoughts. Eventually, he shakes himself out if it and comes back to the task at hand.

“Don’t people normally use Kitchenaid Stand Mixers for this part?” David asks, obviously trying to hide the embarrassment of where his fantasies were taking him.

“Yes, but I have always preferred to stir by hand. This is actually the recipe we use for all of our birthday cakes. We would make it with our mom on our birthdays. She always stirred by hand.”

“That’s really lovely, Patrick.”

“We need to add in the eggs and vanilla. Which do you want to do?”

“I’ll do the vanilla. I don’t trust myself to break eggs and I don’t want to ruin all of this beautiful work by adding egg shells.”

Patrick cracks 2 eggs into the bowl and David adds a teaspoon of vanilla. 

“Do you want to stir this time? It may be worth your while.” Patrick gives David a sly, yet sweet smile.

David stirs the batter, mimicking the way that Patrick intentionally scraped around the sides of the bowl, folding all of the ingredients together. While David is stirring, Patrick greases a 9x13 cake pan, then adds flour to the dish, patting it to coat the whole pan. Once the batter is smooth, David pours it into the pan and places it into the oven that Patrick has opened for him. Patrick sets a timer on his phone for 45 minutes.

He takes David’s hand and leads him over to the couch. They sit so that they are able to face each other. Again, Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and their lips meet quickly. It is as if they haven’t seen each other in days. There isn’t a moment that goes by without Patrick wanting to feel David’s mouth on his. They kiss with a passionate zeal for several minutes, hands running through each other’s hair and over each other’s backs. It’s David who pulls away, bringing them back to the present.

“I really like baking,” says David with a cocky smile.

“Wait until you taste the cake.” Patrick is so happy that this is working out better than he expected. And getting to make out with his super sexy boyfriend doesn’t hurt.

David reaches down to take off his shoes and maneuvers his body to place his head in Patrick’s lap while laying down on the couch. Patrick continues playing with David’s hair which elicits a blissful sigh from David.

“I may fall asleep with you doing that. Is that okay?”

“I think I can be okay with that,” Patrick responds sarcastically.

David closes his eyes and Patrick just stares at him. How did this come to be? Sure, he is now able to admit that there were several guys he found attractive from a young age. None of them were ever like David. Not even close. When they first met, Patrick knew he was enraptured. He fell harder and harder with every word that came out of David’s mouth. Mmm...his mouth. He knows that David’s style, flare for the dramatic, and general aloofness rubs some people the wrong way. Not Patrick, he is all in on the David Rose Experience. David is strong, fun, thoughtful, smart, daring, generous, and ambitious. Patrick feels whole with David. He never felt complete with Rachel. She never took control the way that David does when he holds him as if he will fly away if he’s not tethered to Patrick. She never gave the way David gives when he kisses him as if he is breathing life into Patrick. She never smiled the way David smiles as if Patrick is the brightest ray of sunshine. David is everything he’s ever wanted and more. He didn’t know what he was missing.

The alarm goes off and David startles awake.

“David, it’s okay. It’s just the timer for the cake. Stay here. Once it’s out it has to cool.”

Patrick raises David’s head off his lap and places it gently on the couch. David curls up, drifting quickly back to sleep. Patrick turns off the oven and removes the cake, placing the pan on the counter cushioned by a kitchen towel. As the cake cools and David naps, Patrick sits down in the lounger to read.

__________

After an hour or so (Patrick took a little nap, too) he wakes up David.

“It’s time to frost the cake, David.”

“Okay. Thank you letting me nap. I really needed that.” He kisses Patrick cheek, sweetly.

Patrick takes a canister of chocolate frosting out of the refrigerator.

“I hope you like the canned frosting. I thought it would be too much to make the frosting from scratch, too.”

“Maybe next time,” David says with a smile.

They each use spatulas to spread the frosting generously over the cake. Instead of rinsing off his spatula, Patrick brings it up to David’s lips. David opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to lick the frosting seductively from the spatula. Patrick feels light headed and flushed. David lifts his spatula to meet Patrick’s mouth which has been ajar this whole time. He doesn’t know what David is imagining while cleaning up the frosting, but Patrick is considering all of the things he wants to do to David when he’s finally ready. David must sense this because he closes his eyes and moans. This is becoming way too much and Patrick stops and also slowly removes the spatula from David’s mouth.

“Ahem...well I think we can cut it and eat it now, if you want.” Patrick takes out a couple of small plates, a knife and 2 forks.

“Yes, I’m beyond ready to eat this cake.”

Patrick gets the sense that David is hinting at being ready for more than just eating the cake. He cuts 2 pieces of cake and they return to the couch to enjoy the result of their hard work. Patrick waits for David to take the first bite. Watching him bring the fork up to his mouth, relishing in the rich, moist cake, makes Patrick soul sing.

“Mmmm, oh my god, Patrick! This cake is AMAZING.”

“Good, I’m glad you like it. You should be proud of yourself, I am very proud of you.”

David smiles, nods, and slightly rolls his eyes, to keep from tearing up. He cuts into Patrick’s piece and takes a bite into his fingers to feed to Patrick. Patrick opens his mouth, taking the piece and closes his mouth around David’s fingers lightly sucking on them. This time Patrick closes his eyes and moans.

“Fuck, Patrick! You are so sexy.”

“I can’t begin to describe what you do to me, David,” says Patrick, pressing his forehead to David’s.

They exchange a couple of innocent kisses before returning to their cakes. They finish their pieces, even the tiny crumbs.  

“David, I’m sorry. I know this is very different for you and things are usually more physical at this point of the relationship. Please know that I do want you, I just need time.”

“Seriously, I don’t mind. Hopefully, you don’t mind if I store all of these moments to use for later,” David says with a devilish smirk.

“I think I can be okay with that.” Patrick will save these moments in addition to many imagined ones in his _memory_ bank.

“Also, the thought of Ray walking in on us is less than ideal.”

“Oh, so you’re not into voyeurism?” Patrick jokes. But the way that David looks off to the side, seemingly ignoring him, tells him that his joke may have some truth. “Anyway, I told him you would be over tonight. I think he purposely hides away when you’re here after that last time.”

They both chuckle. David still can’t look Ray in the eye after he found him straddling Patrick’s lap. They were both fully clothed but things were getting pretty hot and _hard_. Since then they are careful to stop before things get to that point, unless they have complete privacy.

“Would you mind helping me with the dishes? I’ll wash, you dry. I know you hate when your hands get pruny.” Patrick knows it’s hard to get David to do any type of chore.

“Yes, that is compromise I can make,” David says with a grin.

They kiss once more before gathering their plates and forks to make their way to the kitchen. Patrick begins to fill the sink with soapy water. He puts the mixing bowl in the sink to wash it.

“Patrick, tell me about your favorite birthday.”

“Hmmm… when I was 7 my parents took me and my cousins to see the Blue Jays play the Red Sox. It was a total surprise. They told us we were going out for pizza and then we pulled up to SkyDome and I almost cried. The Jays won 9 to 4. It was my first time seeing a game in person. What about you?” Patrick asks, handing David the bowl to dry.

“It would probably be this one time this sweet, cute guy asked me out, except I didn’t know it was a date at first. But then he gave me a really thoughtful gift and we had our first kiss when he dropped me off at home.”  David places the bowl, now dry, on the counter.

Patrick turns to him, grabs him by the waist, pulls him in for a kiss. It makes Patrick’s heart melt to hear how David feels about their first date. It’s completely adorable that he didn’t know it was a date. The idea that David couldn’t imagine that Patrick would be into him is shocking. David has to know that from the beginning, Patrick has been his.

“So, you think you would want to do this again? Baking, I mean.”

“If you include more of that positive reinforcement. What should we bake next?”

“I was thinking cookies. Do you like your cookies crispy or soft?”

“Mmm...soft.”

Patrick keeps this in mind. That may be a good idea for an anniversary gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the recipe if you are interested in really making this cake: http://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/the-only-chocolate-cake-recipe-youll-ever-need-devils-food-26370. I nixed the coffee cause I don't drink it. Lol! Also, I had to look up Blue Jays history for that memory. I thought of adding baseball speak but I know nothing about baseball. Haha! Hope y'all, and especially scoob2222, enjoy!


End file.
